


Jail

by xiyi233



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233
Kudos: 17





	Jail

“编号2020A0202号罪犯，因涉嫌故意杀人，走私军火，制造恐怖事端，现判处有期徒刑三百二十一年，收入西南监狱关押……”

黎百无聊赖地听着判决词，脑中想的全是那人的样子。时隔两年，终于、终于就要见面了，也不知道那人在监狱里生活的好不好。

被全副武装的士兵压着前行，黎嘴角勾着，看上去心情极好，丝毫没有落网的颓败和即将进入臭名昭著的西南监狱的恐惧感。阳光照耀下的银色短发熠熠生辉，黎抬起头眼睛微眯，淡蓝色的眸子里划过一丝不舍。

多好的阳光，只可惜以后见不到了。

黎摇摇头，很快把这种念头赶出脑外。嘛，和自由比起来，能见到他也算是值了。

废除死刑之后，国家便启动有铜墙铁壁之称的西南监狱用来关押这些极危重犯人。黎被押解着前进，他只觉得这监狱像是迷宫一样，又大又复杂，对于向来没有方向感的他来说实在是不友好。

灯光昏暗平白添了许多阴森气息，黎沉着眸子陷入沉思，如今进是进来了，只是该怎么找到那人呢？他所知道的就只有那人在西南监狱这一个讯息而已。

“哟，这就是新来的室友啊”，狱警一走，同一牢房里的其他几人纷纷如恶狼见了肉一般围了上来，语气轻佻，可黎毫不为所动，还在思考找人的法子。

两三个壮汉把他推搡到墙边，脸蛋和屁股上粗糙的大手不停揉捏的怪异感终于把黎的思绪拉回到现实，他懵懂地看着面前这几个人，淡蓝的眼睛看起来有些无辜，“你们要做什么？”

监狱里老人欺负新来的早已是惯例，更何况还是来了黎这样一个看起来细皮嫩肉的小美人，这些戒荤戒了那么久的家伙无不贪婪地摸着黎的身子，眼神炽热，似要把他拆穿入腹。

“小美人你犯了什么错，怎么连你这样的小孩也会被关进来？瞧瞧，真软。”

一个大汉直接把手伸进囚裤里，把一瓣臀肉捏在手里把玩，手上的老茧磨得黎直皱眉，他还不解谗一般粗暴地挤开其他围在黎身前的囚犯，两只手都伸了进去，大肆揉捏着，掰开tun瓣，手指在隐秘处来回摸寻。

“后面没被用过吗？没事，我会尽量轻点的。”

黎看着身前比他高了一头的肌肉大汉，眼睛眯了眯弯成月牙状，嘴角咧着露出两只可爱的虎牙来，“我听说西南监狱里有一个不成文的规定。”

黎笑的这副模样撞进大汉眼中只觉得是心花荡漾，就连呼吸也跟着急促了几分，他此刻只想撕破这人的囚服把他cao弄到哭着说不出话来。

“只要不出这牢房，便是打架斗殴死了人狱警都不会管，你说是不是这样？”

“嗯？”

话音未落，极其狠辣的一招冲大汉袭来，大汉避之不及鲜血飚的老高，捂着脖子满脸惊恐的向后倒去。其余几人也纷纷大骇，在黎身前几步远的位置战战兢兢地盯着他。

“你是、你是变异人？！”

黎甩了甩手上的血，理了理裤子，淡蓝的眸子此刻泛着幽光，“嘘。”

还沾着血的食指竖在嘴前，轻轻的一声嘘吓得那几名大汉立马噤了声，黎勾着嘴角，干净透明的声音此刻听起来却犹如地狱的使者那样极具蛊惑力。

“这是个秘密哦，你们可以为我保密的吧？”

明明在入狱前都是杀人不眨眼的家伙，可这几个大汉现在却像乖巧的小狗一般忙不迭的点头。他们清楚，面前这人个子不高看似是个人畜无害的少年，但天真的面孔下怕是隐藏着恶魔的灵魂。

更何况，变异人？

自第一例变异人出现至今不过五十余年，记录在册的变异人无不被当成宝贝对待。虽说他们不知道这人为何会被关进监狱里，但心中明白，身为普通人类的自己对上变异人绝无活路。

“我想找个人。”

黎知道此处摄像头极多，所以他并不是真的打算隐藏自己变异人的身份，相反的，他还希望西南监狱的监狱长能知道此事。

他要找的那个人就在这个监狱里，至于那人是狱警、是后勤、是教育处、还是刑罚管理部的人他并不清楚，他需要有身份、有能力的人帮他找出来，而变异人这样的身份应该能引起狱长的注意。

“他在这座监狱里工作，曾经在地狱门组织里当卧底。”

黎看上去是对着周围的几人说话，可话音刚落眼神就对上了摄像头——这话分明是说给负责监视他们的狱警听的。

监控室内，所有负责监控的狱警全被赶了出去，只剩下一个男人。他特意调出黎那间牢房的监控录像放在大屏幕上，坐在监控器面前好整以暇地看着。

黑发，黑眸，白色制服，嘴角永远挂着若有若无的笑意，面前监控器的光影倒映在平静如潭的眸上，一闪一闪的。

男人把黎杀人的过程看了两遍，最后把画面定格在他的笑容上，然后放大。男人端起红酒杯轻轻晃动，看着杯里猩红的液体嘴角微微扬起，轻哼一声：

“小东西。”

————

黎：我不是小孩，我只是个子矮。不也不是我个子矮，只是、只是……对，是别人个子太高的缘故。没错，一定是这样！！


End file.
